Cosmo Royale
Cosmo Royale is the game show host of Galaxy Warriors, who oversees the universal broadcasts of the competitors through his Buzzcams and is one of the villains in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Cosmo first appeared to welcome the audience to the Warrior Dome, Galvanax's base and the stage for the Galaxy Warriors show. He then introduced the next contestants, Lavagor and Korvaka, vying for the chance to try and pull out one of the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Nexus Prism and become a champion like Galvanax. After transporting them to the battlefield, he released Buzzcams from under his hat to display the fight. When Korvaka won the battle and returned, he presented him with the Prism. Once the Prism zapped Korvaka, Cosmo informed him that while he didn't win a Ninja Power Star, he did win a trip to the hospital. Cosmo Royale sends Ripperat to destroy Mick Kanic, Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster in order to get the Ninja Steel. After Ripperat was destroyed, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify on Ripperat to fight the Rangers. After Ripperat's demise, Cosmo Royale is being shoved by Galvanax when he changes how the Galaxy Warriors works. Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel, Cosmo Royale hosts the show but it is interrupted by Spinferno. Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. After Spinferno was destroyed by the Rangers, Cosmo asks the audience if Spinferno should be enlarged for a second chance. The audience voted "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. Personality As the host of Galaxy Warriors, he is witty and charismatic, behaving like a stereotypical game show host. Unlike most previous villains and his fellow members, he doesn't seem to have a problem with the Power Rangers being around as long as they boost up the ratings, meaning he prioritizes his show over Galvanax's goals. He seems to also have a fear of Galvanax whenever he gets upset. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Buzzcams: Robotic bugs that act as video cameras to transmit the battles that take place between contestants. He keeps them under his top hat. * Stage Machine: An as-yet-unidentified machine with three buttons each having a different function. The blue button activates the 'Gigantify Ray '''to grow the contestants, the red button sends down a Skullgator to Earth, and the yellow button so far is unknown. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Cosmo Royale is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Notes * Cosmo Royale's costume is a recycled version of Baron Nero's costume from ''Ressha Sentai ToQger (which was not adapted into Power Rangers and came before Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) while sporting a new head that almost resembles Elgar's head from Power Rangers Turbo. * Cosmo Royale is the third Power Rangers villain adapted from a different Sentai series than the one his respective season was based off of. The first was Furio from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, whose costume came from Denji Sentai Megaranger, not Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The second was Master Org, who's costume came from ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'', not ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger''. * As opposed to Ninninger where as Madame Odius' counterpart was the one who grew the monsters and summon the Gashadokuro, he is the one growing the monsters and summoning the giant Skullgators with a special machine. * His facial expression is able to change based on his mood. He normally looks happy, but has an angry expression when Spinferno tried to upstage him in "Live and Learn", along with a shocked expression when learning that Tangleweb had eaten a Kudabot in "Drive to Survive." The same episode also shows that he is able to spin his head in order to turn his face back to normal. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Return of the Prism **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Generals